elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightcaller Temple
Nightcaller Temple is a fort in . Also known as the Tower of Dawn, it is a ruin located on a mountain top overlooking Dawnstar from the east. History Erandur refers to the temple as a ruin within a ruin. First used as a military fort, then occupied by worshippers of Vaermina, both times it has fallen into disrepair and disuse. Long ago, a band of Orcs invaded the tower and had a bloody conflict with all those dwelling inside. As a last-ditch effort to prevent the Orcs from seizing the inner sanctum in which the Skull of Corruption stands, the priests released "the Miasma," a gas which instantly puts all those who inhale it into an unbreakable deep hibernation while also keeping those slumbering perfectly preserved. Unfortunately, the longer one stays asleep due to "the Miasma," the more their mind breaks down. As such, upon entering the tower and breaking the air-tight seal, "the Miasma" dissipates, allowing the Orcs and the Priests to awaken and begin attacking in a frenzy, not able to tell the difference between friend and foe. Quests Waking Nightmare Speaking to Erandur, a priest of Mara, in the Windpeak Inn in Dawnstar will begin the Daedric Quest to end the nightmares, Waking Nightmare, which involves a visit to Nightcaller Temple. Erandur established a small shrine to Mara within the tower's entry hall, hoping to seek her guidance. Upon entering the shrine, the priest explains how the Skull is the source of everyone's nightmares, since it devours dreams and memories for Vaermina to collect. If the quest Waking Nightmare is completed without killing Erandur, Erandur may be found at the meager shrine in the entry hall. He is available as a follower. Enemies *Orcish Invader *Vaermina Devotee *Skeever *Snow Bears, a Snowy Sabre Cat, Frost Trolls, Ice Wraiths or Frostbite Spiders (appear outside) Notable items *Skull of Corruption, a Daedric artifact. *Three alchemy labs in the laboratory. *An arcane enchanter – east from the pull chain that released the Miasma, through a short passageway to the next room, against the west wall. *A large number of alchemy ingredients in the laboratory, including: **Two Daedra hearts on shelves right down the steps when walking in **Three fire salts **Void salts **Hagraven Feathers *''Mannimarco, King of Worms'' (Alchemy) skill book – to the left of the southeastern alchemy lab, on a ruined table. *One adept-level chest on the west side of the stairs leading down to a sleeping area at the bottom level. *One unlocked chest to the right of the steps leading up to the Skull of Corruption. *One expert-level chest behind the unlocked door in the library. *One novice-locked chest on the right (east) side of the purple-shrouded entryway just inside the temple. *Copy of Sixteen Accords of Madness, Book VI located in the library section. *''The Firmament'', in the library, in the corner of the upper area, on a pedestal between two bookcases. *On top of the building, there is a chest on the north side. It is accessible by jumping on the blocks to the east side. *There is an outcropping of moonstone ore on the exterior of the temple (west side). Gallery Nightcaller.jpg Trivia *Erandur states that the temple had lain abandoned many years before the priests of Vaermina began living there. This hints that the temple may actually be the fort of Dawnstar that was destroyed in 2E 283. *Due to the amount of Orc invaders, and to the randomization of the devotees' races, Nightcaller Temple is a good location for gathering elven blood in the quest "Discerning the Transmundane." *Followers are not allowed into the temple; there is a notification on-screen as soon as the building is entered. This also applies to summons from the Conjuration skill, including permanent summons, such as Dead Thralls and Frost Thralls. Bugs Appearances * de:Tempel des Nachtrufers es:Templo de la Visita Nocturna ru:Храм Призывателей Ночи it:Tempio di Nightcaller fr:Temple de Sorguevoix Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Moonstone Ore Vein Locations